Project Firefox
by SparkofLeaves
Summary: In a land abandoned to the wilderness, roaming Pokemon search for peace in an untamed world. Shana the Vulpix has spent her entire life in a village deep in the woods, unaware of the of the ever-present dangers of the wild. But the secrets of the past are lingering in the shadows, waiting to be uncovered...


**Chapter 1: Village of Colors**

* * *

Dappled with spring's speckled light, the leaves of the forest fluttered from their twig stems, descending towards the root-bound earth in peaceful green swirls. Six red tails swayed from side to side as a young Vulpix sat curled up on the branch of a walnut tree. Growing drowsy in the warm sunlight, she gazed towards the village that she had called home, where the trees gave way to lush meadows and dirt paths.

Her eyes slipped over the grassy fields in the distance, simple huts along running streams, soft white clouds adrift in the vast blue sky. The Vulpix listened to the rustle of leaves in the woods below, the distant chirps of Pidgey hatchlings in the cool breeze of the forest. She felt the rough, pitted bark on the tree limb under her paws, worn by years of Pokemon struggling in the wilderness.

She took a step out along the branch, looking away from the village, staring off into the unknown world, unexplored trails that lay beyond the village's log borders, dotted with wildflowers too miniscule for her to see. From the shadows of the outisde forest came a cool breeze that spoke of memories unknown, sights unseen, an peculiar ripple that could not be explained or defined.

"Hey! Shana!"

Startled, the Vulpix let out a squeak as her paws slipped off the branch, sending her tumbling down from the tree and into the bushes below. "Ahhh! Sorry, didn't meant to scare you like that," exclaimed the Charmander under the tree, moving to help Shana out of the shrubbery. "What were you doing up in the branches?"

Brushing leaves and twigs out of her fur, the fox smiled weakly at the Charmander. "Hey there, Hector," said Shana, flicking a leaf off one tail. "Um, well, I thought I saw something in the sky this morning, and I wanted to get a better look at it..." She shifted uncomfortably, then forced another smile. "So, what're you doing here?"

Hector glanced up to the tree-branch that Shana had been perched in a few minutes ago. "School got out early, and I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me," said the Charmander nervously. "You know, I really wish you wouldn't live so close to the edge of the village."

The Vulpx glanced over to the mouth of her den, not far from the bushes that had broken her fall, then to the log-borders in the near distance. "I think it's a really nice place, though," said the Vulpix, prodding a flower nearby before glancing down the path to the village. "Shall we?"

"Well, I mean, you know what they say about the- um- the Pokemon, the ones who live in the tall grasses," stammered Hector as the two friends set off down the dirt path into town, one paw fumbling for the leather pouch on his cord-belt. "They're and they're just on the other side of the logs from you."

Shana eyed Hector's sleek scales a bit enviously. "Well, not all of us have the captain of the town guards for a dad," said the Vulpix, giving the fur on her back a quick lick-down before they continued. "But why're you bringing it up?"

Hector's cheeks gained a faint dark tinge. "Well, uh, some people did a presentation in school," said the Charmander as they passed a textile shop. "They talked about how dangerous it is to go outside the village, and what sort of monsters live out in the tall grasses. Do you know how badly we'd be off if we didn't have the log barriers around the village?"

The Vulpix gave him a long look, then burst into laughter and continued on. "Oh, of course it was your school," said Shana, pausing to lick the grit off her paw, the path slowly becoming a street lined with straw huts and mud-brick dwellings. All of the town guards and well-off dens sent their children to school. "Are you talking about real Pokemon, or more of your 'human' stories?"

"I'm serious!" exclaimed the Charmander as he bounded after her, his tail-flame rippling. "They're not like you and me, Shana; they're really savage creatures. There's this one that really gave me the chills, called Scyther, with big blades on its arms, that jumps from tree to tree with these wild slashing motions." He shuddered. "I'd hate to see you run into one of those!"

The Vulpix rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess if I ever go to school, I'll try and remember that- um- what do you call it... that 'lesson,'" said Shana, nodding. "And I'll tell all my human friends too!" The two friends both laughed; Shana had about as much chance of going to school as either of them seeing a human.

Up ahead stood the trading post, a large canvas tent decorated with red swirling stripes with wide arcs that ended in small scarlet whorls. Voices issued from inside, growing heated but not yet on the verge of battle. The two friends exchanged glances, then padded into the tent.

Precious stones glistened on leather drum-tables, wicker baskets filled with fresh fruit. On either side of Shana stood folding shelves, displaying various trinkets of bone, wood, and stone. The Vulpix's mouth watered as she saw a gleaming red ruby on the table, each facet polished until she could see her own face.

Near the front, a Squirtle glared at the Raticate behind the counter, who held a woven barkskin scroll. "Sorry, Vincent, no cash means no goods," said the great rodent, delicately turning the scroll over in his slender fingers. "You know our policy. Come back when you've got the money, eh?"

"Dude, that scroll might as well have my name on it," shot back the Squirtle. "Give it here!" He made a swipe for the scroll, but the Raticate shoved him back from the counter, sending Vincent stumbling back before delicately placing it on a shelf with other wares. "Stupid rat!"

Shana and Hector stared as Vincent got to his paws and stormed past them outside. "Yeah, this stupid rat knows your old man, and he don't give you half of what this is worth," guffawed the shopkeeper. "Now, what about you two? You'd better not be after the same scroll that numbskull wanted."

The Vulpix tried hard not to grin. "Uh, no, of course not," said Hector, a little too quickly, giving Shana a half-embarassed look, one paw instinctively going to his pouch."Just looking around, that's all!"

Snickering, the shopkeeper leaned back in his seat. while the Charmander tugged Shana over to a table near the back. "You are such a bad liar," whispered the Vulpix, one paw pressing down Hector's flicking tail. "What is that thing anyway?"

"Just one moment, I don't want old Joseph to wonder why I was here," whispered back the Charmander, padding over to a drum-table with a small carved figurine of a Rhydon, where the Raticate could see him. "Say, uhh, this little stone guy is really cool! How much is it?"

The Raticate smirked, his whiskers spreading wide. "Rhydon statue, made by master stonecutters from the western mountains," said Joseph, eyes seeming to leer at the young lizard. "No less than a shell and a blackrock for it. Are you interested?"

"Uh, no, I'm good," said Hector, setting it down hastily. Still watching from the doorway, Shana glanced to the Charmander's hip; he didn't have his pouch or cord. "What about this, um-" He glanced to a cutting tool made from carved bone. "What about this thingy?"

"Oh, that's on sale!" said the Raticate eagerly, his eyes lighting up as the Charmander held up the knife to the light. "Hunting knife, carved from finest Girafarig leg-bone. Worth just half a blackrock. Is it a deal?"

Shana frowned at the shopkeeper, then examined the bone knife carefully. It was about as long as her leg, and the handle was laced with leather for jaw-grip. "Why's it on sale?" asked the Vulpix quietly. "It looks perfectly good to me. It's pretty, too."

"Back in the day, it was a big taboo for humans to use things made from other humans," whispered back the Charmander. "Old Joseph probably wants to get rid of the knife as soon as possible. Luckily, he doesn't realize that no one really cares!"

There was a long silence. Neither of them had to look at the shopkeeper to realize he could hear them both. "What is this place to you, anyway?" snapped the Raticate, crossing his arms, tail lashing at the floor. "Every day, stupid kids like you come in and out and in and out and scare away all my good customers. If you're just gonna fool around all day, then scram!"

"Will do!" replied the Charmander meekly, quickly replacing the knife on the leather table and tugging Shana outside.


End file.
